String of Fate
by Kin Uchiha
Summary: Another year has gone by and it is yet again Naruto's day of torture. But maybe...this year, it'll be different. BIRTHDAY FIC! SasuNaru. Shounen-Ai. OOC-ishness.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. Must we state the obvious?

Kinny: Geh. This fic makes no sense whatsoever. But it was fun to write!! It's really stupid considering I jump from...deep angsty stuff to random little..giggly school girls...and such. Yeah...total waste of time..-mumblemumble..- But it is dedicated to our all-time most super duperly favourite main character ever...Naru-chan :D

* * *

This day.

It's come again.

Oh the joy...

What wonderful things would welcome him this year?

What friendly pieces of _shit_ would tear him limb by limb and leave him pressed into the ground to soak in his own blood this time?

He could not wait.

The festival could be heard, joyful yells and laughter drifted in through the open window. But these sounds only angered the poor soul, for he knew soon the laughter would be directed towards him. The jeers and hateful names would be cast his way once again, leaving him to cower and run.

But this time.

Oh...this time would be different.

He wouldn't let them get away with it anymore.

He would tear _them_ limb by limb.

He would press _their_ faces into the ground, into _their_ own blood.

Let them have a little taste of the pure Hell they put the boy through.

A shudder ran down his spine as voices filled his head. Voices pleading him to stop. To stop torturing those people.

But he would never stop...not until they were broken, so broken they would never be able to speak again. Never be able to spit their disgusting words upon him.

He could only smile in pure ecstasy of the wonderful things awaiting the village people today, because it was their turn to experience the fun.

But suddenly, his plans were brought down by a sharp rapping upon the door.

Who dared to bother him at such a time?

When he was so ready to..to...just kill everyone...?

"NARUTO!!!!!!! ANSWER THE GOD DAMN DOOR YOU WAEO;IGSD;LKGMWAE;OIGMSD!!!!"(1)

The blonde sighed...that voice could only belong to one person.

**One.**

**Annoying.**

**As.**

**Hell.**

**Person.**

Slowly rising from the crumpled sheets upon the bed, he made his way to the door.

"NARUTO!!! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!?! I'VE BEEN STANDING OUT HERE FOREVER!!!!" She screamed, before lunging upon the half-dead boy in an enormous rib-crushing hug.

"Sa-Sakuraaaa-chaaann....wha...rr...yu...do...ing..?!" He choked, gasping for the air he could not breathe.

"Happy Birthday!!!!.......Naruto?"

She slowly lets go when she suddenly realizes, he's dead unconcious and sprawled across the floor.

"EHHHH?!?!? NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!"

Slaps, kicks, buckets of water(hot and cold), scissors, metal beams, wood blocks, bricks, and whatever else your pretty little imagination can think of, were thrown, leaving a bruised and sadly now conscious Naruto.(2)

"Ano sa, ano sa...Sakura-chan...you didn't have to be so violent..." He whined, pointing a cute, pouty face towards the crazed girl.

"Oh be quiet. Don't give me that look when I came all this way to give you a present!"

His ears perked up at this.

Present?

No way.

No one ever gave him a present before.

Unless you considered those yearly beatings from those...

A hiss suddenly escapes Naruto's lips as he squints his eyes in a futile attempt to rid himself of the memories.

"Naruto, what the heck's wrong with you? I _said _here's your present!!!"

"Er...oh..thanks!!-sweatdrop- Ehehe..."

And with a quick wave and another small 'happy birthday', the girl was gone.

Left alone again, deep in thought, Naruto couldn't help but feel slightly giddy at the fact he had been given a present.

But another knock on the door, disturbed his thoughts, forcing him to get up yet again and open the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!!!!!"

He was blown back onto his butt from the tremendous force of crazed people. Standing in front of him was Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji. Kiba(and Akamaru!), Hinata, Shino, and, none other then our favourite, Rock Lee. All of them held presents wrapped crisp and neat in various colorful wrapping papers.

"Eh..? Why're you guys here?" A puzzled look crossed his face as he looked up into the crowd of people he called..'friends'.

"Mou...how troublesome...he doesn't even remember his own birthday." Shikamaru sighed tossing a box into Naruto's arms.

Ino grinned, kneeling down to give Naruto a quick hug. "Happy birthday Naruto!!"

Everyone else gave a quick bow, dropped their presents in a pile and left, except for Lee who gave his 'nice guy pose' and Hinata's shy whisper of 'happy birthday Naruto-kun..'

But in the end, he was again left alone with his thoughts, but his spirits were greatly raised. There was only one small thing nagging at his heart. The one person he cherished most had not come to see him. He knew it was selfish of him to think such a thing, especially since people had actually wished him a Happy Birthday today! But it hurt him nonetheless..

...Where was Sasuke?

He shook off the thought and dug into his pile of presents.

No use getting sad over a little thing like that!

We got presents to open!!

Sakura's was the first to be opened considering it was the first to be given. None other then Ichiraku Ramen certificate welcomed his eyes.(3) He could already feel his stomach growling for the yummy hot pork ramen...waiting for him...

Moving back to the pile or presents, he began to rip the paper off wildly, throwing it all over the place.

Shikamaru had given him a Go board...typical Shikamaru...but what did he expect Naruto to use such a thing for?!

Ino's gift was a Carnation with a simple card decorated beautifully with her neat writing and (same as Sakura) a ramen certificate.

Chouji had...given him an enormous box of...junk food. Not that he didn't want it, he just found it amazing that Chouji had not eaten it all before getting it to him.

Kiba and Shino's gift was a bug book and a stuffed animal that greatly resembled Akamaru...and Hinata had given him a beautifully made journal, that seemed to have been made by Hinata herself.

Naruto smiled before turning towards Lee's gift. Did he really want to know what fuzzy-eyebrows had gotten for him?

Slowly, he unwrapped the gift, his eye twitching violently as a set of kunai was slowly revealed.

....Naruto could have hugged fuzzy-brows to death if the kid was in the room!! This was the best present ever. He couldn't wait to use these things!!

Quickly grabbing the kunai, he runs out of the house and into the forest, heading towards his spot of training.

But when he gets there, he no longer wants to train. Thoughts of Sasuke had embedded into his mind and he felt so sad. So lonely.

But why?

He had had the best birthday of his life...he had people that actually cared enough to give him a present...

------------------------------------------

The sounds of the festival had drifted into the clearing, ripping him away from his happy facade. The sun had already begun to set, casting beams of light and shadows to encircle him.

Feelings of loneliness had crept back into his mind.

Doubt tainted the happy thoughts he had held a mere few hours ago.

He watched idly as the grass swayed gently in the cool Autumn breeze.

His mind was filled with thoughts of him.

That cool stoic boy with eyes so dark that with one glance, you would be lost in them forever.

Spiky blue-black hair falling so perfectly around the smooth pale face.

But the more he thought, the more he hurt.

For that beautiful child would never be his.

A tear slowly works it's way down past the whiskered cheek, leaving a wet trail for the cool wind to bite.

------------------------------------------

Suddenly he was caught in a warm embrace. Strong arms encircled his abdomen and a warm cheek was pressed against his own.

A soft whisper tickled his ear.

"Happy Birthday."

Slowly turning his head, Sasuke's face came into view.

Warm lips captured his own and he was left in complete and utter bliss.

Was this a dream?

But it felt so real..

Naruto could only hope to the Gods that this wasn't just another fantasy, cursing him and his ill fate.

But it was.

The dream ended as quickly as it had begun, leaving him to open his eyes and be welcomed into a dark clearing.

Night had already fallen and it was far past cool. It was dead cold. He shivered violently, cursing himself for not bringing a jacket but he did not bother to get up or leave. His thoughts strayed back to the short dream that had seemed so real. Was he really so ill-fated that he could not even be allowed a simple dream to go on? To swallow him in it's warm caress and never let him wake up..to just let him live a dream forever.

He was becoming delusional now. The cold bit harshly at his skin as he saw a figure come towards him. The mysterious person horribly resembled the boy in his dream.

"Naruto...?"

Now he was hearing things. He shook his head violently, trying to rid himself of these hallucinations.

A warm hand lightly caressed his cheek, tingling gently against his cold skin.

"Naruto...why're you so cold?"

His eyes shot open, crystalline blue clashing with endless black.

This was real.

Tears slowly leaked down his face, causing the cold to sting painfully but he could not stop them even if he tried.

-

Why was he crying?

Sasuke could only stare in confusion. He had been wandering and somehow come across the boy, almost as if he had been pulled here by the string of fate.

One thing came to mind and it was to comfort him. His heart wrenched to see Naruto cry and he wanted to make him be happy.

To see him smile.

Naruto wasn't one to be sad.

Never. Always happy and vibrant.

What had happened to his sunshine?

Sasuke pulled the blonde into his arms and winced inwardly, realizing how deathly cold the boy was.

-

Sobs wracked through his body as he willed himself to stop, only causing it to worsen. But finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he quieted down, resting peacefully in Sasuke's arms.

Question lurked in the back of his mind and he finally pulled away, looking up into Sasuke's eyes. Words on the tip of his tongue were lost when he suddenly found himself pressed against the other boy. It was a clumsy kiss, shy and soft and he was quickly found breathless, pulling away to hear the two words he had been awaiting all day.

"Happy Birthday."

* * *

(1) You can guess what she would've said if I typed it out properly.

(2) You'd assume that he'd be dead instead of conscious, huh?

(3) There probably isn't such a thing as a certificate for a ramen stand...but who cares?

* * *

Kinny: Wow. that was the most...unsense-making story I have ever written in my life! haha...ahh...oh well...I put alot of effort into this thing!! I've been sitting here for the past...4 hours...writing..egh...what a brain killer. Hopefully this story actually made sense...even though it jumped around TONS and yeah..I dunno. I kinda killed everyone's personailty. oh well...Happy Birthday Naru-chan!! Hopefully you don't hate this cruddy thing that oneechan worked so hard to write ;-;

**will you kindly review? and get tons of cookies and make me a happy child? :D cause you know you want to. bwahahahaha...here's a pretty picture for the people that bothered to read this part!! But here's a warning so I don't get my ass flamed off. It's a spoiler to the manga.**

**img.photobucket. com/albums/v297/DeafThroughMyEyes/SasurinNaru.png**

**just take out the space between the . and the com and you're all set!**


End file.
